


Smile

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, M/M, except i could not write smut for this no matter how hard i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Aziraphale loves Crowley's smile.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503962
Kudos: 22





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: smiles/laughter

Aziraphale prided himself in being able to get a smile out of Crowley.

Not the lopsided smirk of self accomplishment, or that insufferably smug slight upturn of lips the demon was capable of. Certainly not the simpering, loyalty convincing smile that never met his eyes whenever he had to deal with Beelzebub.

A real smile. The skin around Crowley’s eyes would crinkle, the skin around his mouth would pull taught, and his lips would part to show his teeth. If the Angel was especially lucky he could coax Crowley into laughing.

After the almost apocalypse Aziraphale took great pleasure in kissing each smile from Crowley’s lips.


End file.
